Absolute
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: The trio is now off to vacation in Belize with Abigails younger half-sister, Levvi. Little do they know that Levvi has more in mind than vacation. And will something spark between Levvi and our favorite techy? Rated T just in case! Riley/OC
1. Vacation

**A/N: First National Treasure fic, so be gentle you loyal NT fans!**

**Just a little background, I LOVE the movies! My favorite character is Riley, of course. If I get anything wrong just let me know, I'll be happy to change it. If you want anything let me know.**

**WARNING: I'm posting this for New Years, but I want to finish other stories before I post ANYTHING else for this story!**

**If you didn't read this and you get angry for something, then it's you own fault.**

**STORY:**

Riley locked his apartment door behind him, hung up his coat, dropped his keys on table, and pressed the answering machine button as he passed it.

"Mom…" He muttered as her voice filled the silent room, ignoring the message. "Mom again…"

He walked over to the machine and pressed skip till he'd gotten passed all of hers. "She needs a dog." Finally, Ben's voice came on.

"Riley, your cells turned off. Abigail has invited us to go down to Central and South America with her to visit her sister. If you're in, give me a call." _Beep._

"Don't they have typhoid down there?" He mumbled as he picked up the phone and dialed Ben's number. "Didn't we just have a death ridden adventure?"

"Hello Riley." Ben greeted.

"What's this thing about?"

"Well, Abigail's sister is down near Belize doing and archeological dig pertaining to the Mayan civilization."

"Were those the 2012 people?" Riley asked, getting a coke out of the fridge.

"You better not believe that's true. You know-"

"Yea, yea, I'll take your word for it. Belize is on the Caribbean… Are you two taking me on vacation?" Riley was becoming intrigued.

"That's the general idea, yes." Ben paused.

"Haha! I'm in!" Riley smiled. "Where do I get my shots?!"

XVXVXVXVXVXV

Riley stumbled down the steps of the small charter plane with his luggage.

"Really, Riley, I said vacation not two year retreat." Ben chuckled.

"I said rararararah." Riley sneered. "Well, you're ugly."

"Abby!" An excited voice rang out.

When Riley looked, Abigail was engulfed in 5'7" clone of herself. "Hey Levvi!" Abigail greeted, hugging the clone back.

"Levvi?" Riley asked.

She pulled away from her sister and held her hand out to him. "It's short for Levinia."

"Riley." He said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Am I invisible?" Ben asked, walking down the steps.

"Ben." She greeted, shaking his hand.

"Long time no see." He said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Finally graduated then?"

"Yes!" She replied. "It only took forever."

"How old is she?" Riley asked Abigail.

"Twenty-three." She replied, "She's a super genius, kinda like Ben."

"Are they on some kind of higher brain function level?" Riley wondered.

"Probably." She sighed. "In any case, can we get to where we're staying?"

"I suppose." Levvi smiled, stopping Riley in his tracks. He stood staring wide eyed and slack jawed at her.

"Riley." Ben pulled him by the arm. "Hotel."

"Hotel, right."

**A/N: First chapter!!! Hope you like it so far! I know, basically no plot hints but hey, that's what first chapters are meant for!**

**I enjoy working with you all. Suggest away and REVIEW!!!!**

…**please… **


	2. Belize

**A/N: In this chapter, we learn a bit more about what Levvi's doing and even a little Riley/Levvi interaction!**

**Story:**

Riley's grin grew wide as he explored his hotel room which was well equipped with a large king sized bed, a flat screen with surround sound, a fridge, a bathroom with a large shower/bath, warm fuzzy towels, a gigantic balcony with it's one hot, and best of all, free wifi.

"I'm in heaven!" He laughed hysterically as he collapsed on the bed.

"I'm glad you like it." Levvi chuckled, walking into the suite. "Have you looked at the view yet?"

Riley sat up and gazed out of the glass balcony doors. The beach stretched for miles it seemed, the sand sparkled in the sun and the ocean disappeared on the horizon. "Can I live here?" He asked her.

She sat next to him on the bed. "I'm afraid not." She watched him look doe eyed at the view, studying him. He wasn't bad looking. A little nerdy, but in an adorable way, but she knew better than to even think about getting involved with one of her sisters colleagues. Too many of her potentials had been left jobless… "Ben and Abby are right across the hall and I'm the next one on your side to the right."

"Sounds good." He nodded, pulling out his laptop. "So what do you do around here?"

"I work at a dig site about an hour inland." Levvi smiled, remembering why she'd brought them here. "I think we may be on to something huge."

"What, a mummy of some Mayan emperor?" Riley paled a bit. "We aren't gonna have to see it are we?"

"No," she chuckled. "Mummies were Egyptian, besides the Mayans were a democracy, so no emperor."

"Sweet." Riley sighed.

"Okay, well I better get everything prepared for our visit to the dig tomorrow." She stood. "Get some rest."

****

Riley was lying next to the pool in his trunks and sunglasses with a glass of champagne when the other three came down to get some lunch and go for a swim. Ben spotted him first and sent the other two on ahead without him before heading over to his friend.

"You may want to put some sun screen on, Riley. You're getting a little red there."

Riley pulled up his glasses up and looked at his chest. "Damn it!" He cursed. "Why can't I just tan like a normal person?"

Ben chuckled. "Come get some lunch."

"An outdoor restaurant." Riley mused taking a deep breath. "This is paradise." He decided.

"You are so easily satisfied." Levvi shook her head, sipping her drink, as the waiter approached.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked, staring at Levvi.

"Yes." Levvi smiled at him, while Riley began feeling a bit irritated.

"What is it about women and tan men in skimpy clothes?" He asked Ben in a low whisper. "I wish I could tan…"

"Don't let Abigail catch you looking at Levvi like that" Ben warned. "She'll make your life a living hell."

"Looking at her like what?" Riley asked innocently. "I'm not looking at her…Your looking at her."

"Riley!" Abigail snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What do you want?"

"Oh!" He fumbled through the menu. "Umm… how about the.. umm… turkey sub."

"Oh so exotic." Levvi rolled her eyes. "So, tomorrow we'll be going inland. A friend of mine is willing to give you a tour while I sort something out and we'll meet up for lunch. After that I was thinking you'd like to see some sites around here or something."

"That sounds great Levvi." Abigail smiled. "Have you guys found anything interesting lately?"

"Well," She grinned. "We dug up a few stone tablets. They tell an interesting story. I've arranged for you to have a look at them during your tour."

"Really?" Ben asked, intrigued. "How?"

"Well, Nicholson is retiring and leaving me in charge here."

"Oh Levvi! Congratulations!" Abigail hugged her younger sister.

"Thanks Abby." Levvi returned the hug. "But, until then, I just get to enjoy amazing perks."

"I can't wait to take a look at those tablets." Ben said excitedly.

Levvi stirred her drink, a secret smile on her face. "I'm sure."

**A/N: There we go. I plan on putting up one chapter ever Saturday so if I don't get it up by evening then go ahead and send me a reminder. All I have to do is post so writing shouldn't be an excuse for a bit…**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Kiku**


	3. Suprise ride!

**A/N: Number three, just as I promised!**

**Story:**

Levvi led them from the jeep they'd started their journey in to a small garage next to a smaller office.

"What is this place?" Riley wondered aloud.

"We can't take the jeep to the dig, it won't make it through." Levvi explained as she lifted the garage door to reveal two quads. "We'll have to pair up."

"Okay, Abigail and I'll take one, Riley, you go with Levvi." Ben said, walking towards the yellow one. Abigail followed him apprehensively.

Levvi walked into the shed and grabbed two set of keys, tossing one to Ben and walking to the green one with the other. "Come on, skinny!" She motioned to Riley.

"Do I have to?" He whimpered.

"Yes." Ben told him, a smile on his face.

Levvi got on the quad and put on her helmet. "Get on, Riley." She said sternly, patting the spot behind her.

Riley cringed for a moment before grabbing a helmet, placing it over his head, and making sure it was tight. Finally he crawled on behind her, gripping the seat.

"Hold me." She told him, turning on the bike.

"What?!" He sputtered back.

"Hold on to my waist if you wanna stay on." Levvi explained.

"Oh!" Riley timidly put his hands on her waist as she put the bike in gear.

"Follow me and don't get lost!" She called to Ben before she hit the gas and pulled quickly forward.

Riley let out a gasp and wrapped his arms tightly around Levvi's torso. She laughed at this. "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked over the motor.

"Oh yea!" He said sarcastically, a whimper escaping. His eyes were wide, watching for any obstacles in their path. He noticed a rough patch washed out by rain and slowly reaching his arm up enough to hit her shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey!" She ignored his panic. "Slow down!" He insisted.

Instead, she speeded up. "Calm down!" She laughed.

Riley smiled, relaxing at the sound of her laugh and laughing a bit himself.

Twenty minutes later they came arrived at the site marked with dozens of tents, tons of sifted dirt, a large uncovered temple.

Levvi pulled in under a tent, turned off the quad, and removed her helmet. "You can let go now." She told Riley as Ben and Abigail pulled up.

"Oh, right." He quickly pulled his arms away and followed her example.

"You guys have fun?" Levvi asked the other two as they geared down.

"Yea, just a bit little more fun than hanging from a van getting shot at." Abigail said, a look of queasiness on her face.

"Sorry." Ben smiled apologetically.

Abigail shook her head. "It's alright."

"We'll go slow on the way back." Levvi promised. "I hope I didn't traumatize you too much, Riley."

"I'm ok." He assured her, the remnant of a smile still on his lips.

She nodded at him, grinning back.

"Oh damn…" He whispered to himself as she turned back to her sister.

"Hang in there, man." Ben patted him on the back.

"What? No… You hang in there." Riley edged aside.

"Hello!" An older man in a dark blue polo with rolled up sleeves and jeans greeted them.

"Guys, this is Dr. Nicholson." Levvi said with a grin.

"Ben Gates." Nicholson greeted shaking his hand with a smile before moving on. "It's nice to see you again Abigail." He looked over Levvi's shoulder to see Riley. "You brought another?"

"Yea, Dr. Nicholson." Levvi explained. "This is Ben's colleague, Riley Poole."

"She said colleague…" Riley muttered to himself with a grin.

"How many time must I ask you to call me Derek." He reminded her. "Nice to meet you Riley."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Nicholson." Riley said professionally.

"Derek, please." The old man requested. "Now, why don't we start the tour?"

"But Jason was supposed to-"

"I asked him to help Paula get a jump on the new room in the temple." Nicholson explained. "I'm more than happy to show your guests the dig, I have been running it for two years, haven't I?"

"Of course." Levvi nodded. "I have to get to work. Have fun guys." She waved goodbye as she headed for a tent.

**A/N: And there you have it. Small Riley/Levvi, but again mostly an intro. We'll get more into the main plot in the next few chapters.**

**Until then, Review!**

**Kiku**


	4. A Change

A/N:

Story:

Riley didn't pay attention to Nicholson as he gave the tour, he did, however, add a snide remark every once in a while.

He didn't like Levvi's boss, well technically almost ex boss. He seemed over interested in her. He knew it was none of his business, but he found it rather disturbing that what had to be a man in his fifties was looking at a girl in her early twenties the way he was.

A shiver went up his spine just thinking about it, but it wasn't his place.

He liked her; he'd admit it- at least to himself… She was pretty, very similar to Abigail, but he noticed after he looked a little closer that, that smile and her eyes were very different. He'd seen pictures of Abigail's parents and neither shared those two outstanding features.

Riley swore Levvi's smile could light up a room. And that laugh of hers… But he knew better than to go there. A girl like her would never go for a tech nerd like him, he'd been up that creek before and he'd lost not only the paddle, but the canoe right along with it before he could even get a grip on things. Plus, if Ben was right about Abigail… well, he knew that that wou;dn't be pretty…

But despite all that, there was just something about her that made him feel hope for himself. That if he just tried hard enough she'd notice him- of course she wouldn't, but it was amazing to feel that way.

"Riley." Abigail called his attention. "Are you gonna get that?" She asked, indicated to his phone.

"Oh, haha…" He looked at the Caller I.D. - his mom… again. "Maybe not."

"Why are you ignoring her?" Ben asked, curious.

Riley shook his head, trying to tell him they'd discuss it later.

"Who?" Abigail asked.

"No one." Riley said quickly.

"Has Riley got a secret girlfriend?" She prodded with a smile..

"No," _If only._ "Just forget it." He insisted.

"Okay.." Abigail trailed off, focusing back on the old perv.

Meanwhile, Levvi was ankle deep in paper work, trying to figure out a set of glyphs she'd been working on for a week.

"I'm telling you, its gibberish!" Her friend Hannah pushed. "It doesn't make any sense."

"It's just gibberish to us because we don't fully understand the language." Levvi rubbed her temples, the beginnings of a migraine approaching.

"I know what you're thinking, Levvi, but it doesn't exist." Hannah said, handing her a water bottle and an aspirin. "Just accept it."

"You're wrong." She studied the glyphs again. "I know it does, I just don't know where it is." She concentrated harder. "What if this one wasn't faded away? What if this is a different glyph altogether?"

"Levvi, I'm gonna go to lunch."

"Fine." She replied absentmindedly.

"You need a man." Hannah left, shaking her head.

Levvi paused at this. Maybe Hannah was right… But every relationship she'd ever been in had ended worse that badly…

On the other hand, she thought, there's Riley. Now that was a thought. He was very smart, from what she'd heard anyway, and she didn't see him a violently possessive man- which was usually her trouble…

But of course one move and Abigail would be up in arms. She hated it when people she knew got involved Levvi, especially someone she worked with… But the only job they had in common was treasure hunting, and though it seemed really common now, they'd run out of treasure to find soon enough…

She smiled at the thought. He seemed sweet, and she liked the sarcasm, it was cute.

"Hey, we're back." Abigail interrupted her train of thought.

Levvi looked up at her sister with a smile. "Already?"

"Those tablets were beautiful." Ben smiled as he and Riley followed Abigail in. "Have you translated them?"

"We're working on it." She replied, putting her translations into her desk drawer, locking it. Riley gave her a confused look- a cute one, she noted. "There are people who would love to steal this discovery from my team."

"I'm sure." Ben said excitedly. "That temple is just amazing. I wish I knew more about the Mayan history." He gushed.

Abigail laughed at this and Riley raised his eye brows. "Something Ben doesn't know? This has happened… what? Twice?"

"Well, I've gotten all I can get done." Levvi said, throwing more papers onto the giant mess she already had on her desk. "Would you guys like to go into town and site see?"

"I want to take a shower first." Abigail said, turning towards the exit.

"Sure thing, Abby." Levvi smiled. "I think I'll do the same." She grabbed the quad keys. "Come on, then!" She pushed Riley and Ben out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley approached Levvi's door, sent by Ben to make sure she was still breathing, apparently. He stared at her door for a moment before timidly knocking on the door.

"One sec!" She called from inside. "Hey." She opened the door, catching Riley's attention.

Her voice was the same, but she wasn't. Her hair was now a lighter brown color rather than blond.

"Wh..wha.. what happened to you?" He asked, eyes wide. "Why'd you die your hair?" He asked quickly, covering for his early stumbles.

"This is my real color." Levvi informed him. "I thought I'd better die it back, it's weird to have the same hair color as her." A smile grew on her face. "Would you like to come in?" She opened the door further.

"Sure." He nodded, nervously.

"I'll just be a second more, I misplaced my wallet." She searched.

"You're not anything like you sister." Riley observed, sitting on the bed, trying to force himself to be more comfortable.

Levvi chuckled a bit at this. "What makes you say that?" She asked sarcastically.

"You don't look like her, you're messy and… just… it seems like you're always happy…" He explained.

"Really?" Levvi asked, her face becoming thoughtful. "We're a lot alike though. We both get drawn into things easily, we love history, and we'll do anything for what we love… But you're right…" She sat beside him. "We have different moms."

"Oh." Riley said quickly. "Did you find your wallet?"

"No." She shook her head the smile reappearing.

She seemed so fickle to him- one moment elated, the other pensive. He knew there was more to what she told him, but having known her all of two days, he didn't want to push.

"It's alright." He told her, standing. "We should get downstairs."

"Yea." She followed him to the door, shutting it carefully. She stared at the handle of the door, biting her lip. "I like you…" She said quietly.

"What was that?" Riley asked, ten feet down the hall.

"Nothing." She muttered, a playful look settling on her face. "I'll race you downstairs."

A/N


	5. authors note

A/N: Haha I reread chapter four and WOW! Lots of grammer and speeling issues there… gotta pay more attention, eh?

In any case, there won't be an actual update this weekend because I have to use up all my energy to study for a very hectic week of finals…

Sorry guys! I'll get one to you next Saturday!

Kiku


End file.
